


Secret Love

by DropsOfStars



Series: Secret Somethings [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempted Murder, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Kidnapping, Knives, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Multiple, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfStars/pseuds/DropsOfStars
Summary: Dan and Phil's lives were perfect. They made videos together and never thought that anything would bring them apart.And then came Vicky.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~NOTICE: Will eventually be edited in its entirety.THERE IS A SEQUEL IN PRODUCTION





	1. Hello Internet!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in Creative Writing class, and I wanted to share it!
> 
> (Edited, eventually, from original version)

"Hello Internet! Now, today I'm going to tell you about something you've probably heard a lot about these past few days. Yes, we are dating..."

**~3 days earlier~**

"Phil! Hurry up!", I yelled, "It's almost time for his flight! What on earth are you doing anyways?!"

"I'm watering the plants, Dan. I don't want them to get hungry and die!", he yelled back.

"Oh my go-PHIL! Please just hurry up! We've been trying to meet up with him for ages! And we might not get another chance too!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming.", Phil said as he jogged up to me.

"Let's go then.", I said running out the door.

We'd been trying to meet up with Connor Franta for ages.

"Come on Phil! Please hurry. We're almost to the hotel.", I yelled back at Phil.

We knew him, but not that well. I mean we've seen him at vidcon and watched some of his videos, but we don't know him personally.

"Dan, my legs are tired."

"Come on Phil. If I can do it, you can. Now hurry! It's just up the road"

I heard Phil groan, but he did speed up.

**~At the Hotel~**

"Which way is his room, Dan?"

"I'm pretty sure it's on the second floor at the end of the right side of the hallway, but let me check."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and opened the messages between me and Connor.

"He said it's room 221, Phil. Let's go."

Connor had said he wanted to hang with us before he went back to America. He'd been in London for a week, and was starting to miss home.

"221 is this way, Dan. Come on.", Phil said as he tried to push me down the hall.

"Oh NOW you want to hurry. Gosh Phil. Here's his room. Do you want to knock or should I."

"OOH I want to knock!!", Phil practically screamed.

I mentally facepalmed myself for asking.

The door to Connor's room opened and out popped Connor.

"Hey guys!!! Come on in. I only have like an hour before I have to catch my plane, so we'd better hang out quickly."

"Thank you, Connor. That sounds great. Are we going to film those videos?", I asked.

Me and Phil had brought our cameras just in case.

"Oh but of course. We can film them sitting on the bed. Is that fine?"

"Yeah. Phil, can you grab the cameras so we can set up?"

Phil had been carrying the cameras the whole run over.

"Okay, Dan. Who's video are we recording first? We should probably film Connor's first so he can at least have a video before he has to go."

I hadn't thought about that.

"Yeah. Connor, are you set up?", I asked.

"Yeah. Just one sec. Lemme just see if it has enough battery.", he said as he walked over to get the camera.

Which means me and Phil were left alone on the bed.

It's not like I cared that we were sitting on the bed with our arms and legs touching...Oh god. Why is this bugging me so much? Phil and I had know each other for years, and we were just friends.

Wait.

Does Phil have this problem too?

What if he does?

Are we going to end up dating?

Will we sleep together?

Why am I even worrying about this? Me and Phil were just best Pals. Nothing more.

Right?

"Are you okay Dan?", I heard Phil ask.

"Uhhh yeah. Of course. Why?"

"You just got really pale and stopped breathing. I got worried. Everything good?"

He did sound worried...

"Yeah. Everything's good."

"Okay..just making sure."

He sounded worried. Did he not believe me? He doesn't believe me.

FUCK.

I need to stop. Need to clear my head.

"I'm going to go for a quick walk.", I said as I practically ran out the door.

I need to figure out what the hell is wrong with me...


	2. Vicky?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan is walking around outside when he quite literally runs into Vicky, a fan around his age.
> 
> What happens when' Dan goes back to the room and Phil meets Vicky?

I was walking around the outside of the hotel, smacking myself in the head every 10 steps.

I wasn't really paying attention, so when a girl walked in front of me. I slammed into her with all of my weight.

We landed on the floor with a thud. Me under her.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I didn't even see you. I'm so sorry."

"Haha it's okay mister. I wasn't paying attention either.", she said as she pushed herself off of me.

She looked about my age, with brown hair, fair skin, and striking green eyes.

"OH MY GOD. You're Danisnotonfire."

"That's me. I actually have to go. It was nice meeting you."

I tried leaving, but she started talking to me again.

"I'm Victoria. My friends call me Vicky.", she said as she extended her right hand.

"Nice meeting you, Vicky.", I said while shaking her hand. "I do have to go. I'm filming a collab video, and they can't actually film without me."

I attempted to leave again, and was stopped yet again.

"Oh my gosh! Who are you filming it with? Obviously Phil, but who else? Is there even anyone else?"

"Vicky, it was nice running into you, but I have to go. Maybe we'll meet again. Goodbye."

"Oh okay Dan."

She turned and walked inside.

"Wait..Vicky!"

I followed her.

"Yeah Dan?"

"You're staying here?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh no reason."

I walked over to the lift and hit the up arrow.  
"That's weird. We're going to the same floor Dan! I'm in room 220."

"Weird.."

The lift doors opened and we stepped inside.

Vicky looked like she wanted to say something the whole ride up, but she didn't.

*Ding*

*Ding*

The lift doors opened and Vicky walked out and started skipping all the way down the hall.

She was opening the door to her room when Phil popped his head out Connor's door.

"Dan? Are you coming? We're ready to start filming."

"Yeah I'm coming."

I walked up to Phil.

He was in the way.

"Oh my god. You're the Amazingphil!", I heard Vicky say.

"That's me!"

I squeezed past Phil and into the room.

I was not going to stand there and listen to Phil and Vicky talk.

Connor was laying stretched out on his bed.

"Hey Connor. Phil said that we're ready to film."

"Yeah. Where's Phil?"

"Out in the hall talking to a fan."

"Oh well he'd better hurry because I gotta leave in 3 hours if I'm gonna make my flight."

"He'll be back soon."

Right as I said that, Phil walked into the room holding a piece of paper.

"What's that in your hand Phil?"

"Oh this? Vicky gave me her number."

"Thats great..", I said sarcastically.

I was not looking forward to hearing them talk for hours.

"Hey guys, we should start filming. I have to have time to pack and stuff."

"Let's.", I said.

And with that, we started filming Connor's video.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kind of sucks.
> 
> I will be going back and editing the entire thing, so hopefully it's better after that!


	3. Dan+Phil=????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen between Dan and Phil that they were not expecting.

Two days had passed since the collab with Connor. And in those two days, Phil and Vicky have gotten pretty close. Almost as close as me and Phil.

And that is not acceptable.

I mean, come on. Me and Phil have been best friends since 2009. Phil and Vicky only just met 2 days ago and they're already BFF's.

The Phandom had somehow found out about Vicky and Phil's relationship.

They're calling it Phicky.

It's getting on my nerves. All everyone asks about is Phicky. Phicky this. Phicky that. I miss Phan.

I mean it's not like I have feelings for Phil...

Do I?

I had been laying in bed for over 3 hours thinking about this.

I mean I care about Phil. Of course I do. He's my best friend.

But the question is, do I feel anything more than friendship towards Phil.

I don't know.

Does he like me?

Of course not! I need to stop thinking about this.

I was going to continue laying and thinking, but my stomach growled in protest.

When I got to the main area of the flat, Phil was on his phone.

Talking to, guess who.

Vicky.

He didn't even acknowledge my presence until I said, "Hey, Phil."

"Hey.", he said as he raised his hand and waved. Then immediately went back to talking to Vicky.

"Oh that was just Dan.", I heard him say from my spot in the kitchen.

"Yeah. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab coffee or get something to eat sometime?"

Was he asking her out??

"Yeah! Okay! That sounds great! I'll meet you there at 8 tomorrow? Okay, cool! See you then Vicky! Bye!"

He was asking her on a date?!

"What was that all about, Phil?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to go eat dinner with Vicky tomorrow at 8."

I tried to stay calm. To keep it together. But as I spoke the words "Oh, okay.", my voice betrayed me by cracking, showing how much this had affected me.

As I walked away I could feel Phil's eyes on me.

He wouldn't know, would he?

He wouldn't know how I felt about him, right?

I didn't even know.

Ugh this is so annoying.

*One Day Later*

I woke up to a loud crash.

_Phil._

I jumped out of bed and sprinted to the kitchen.

What I saw was not what I was expecting.

Phil and Vicky were sprawled out on the floor. Her on top.

I glanced over to a metal bowl lying on the floor upside down. Phil must have brought it down with him when he fell.

***

5 minutes must have passed with me still standing there and Phil and Vicky were still on the floor.

Doing God knows what.

I had had enough of this.

I stomped over to a cabinet, grabbed a bowl, slammed the cabinet door with all my strength, and then proceeded to make a bowl of cereal.

When I left the kitchen, I felt Vicky and Phil's staring at me.

Whatever.

While eating my cereal, I thought about how seeing Phil and Vicky like that made me feel.

It was not a good feeling.

Then I got an idea for a video.

*Dan's video*

"Hey Internet. So you all must have already heard about this 'Phicky' thing.

And if any of you were wondering, it is canon.

But that's not why I'm making this video.

Go to Phil's channel if you're looking for that.

The reason why I'm making this video is because I miss Phil.

In the past few days he has only said a total of 15 words to me. 14 of them were about Vicky.

I mean c'mon. I have known Phil a lot longer than she has.

And before any of you say it in the comments, I'm going to say it.

I get that they're dating and all but Phil should still be my friend, right?

I know Phil's probably not watching this, but if you are watching this Phil...

I miss you...

Like a lot.

FYI I'm still your friend, or at least I think so since we're still living together.

I just wish that we could do something together. Like make a DanAndPhilCRAFTS video or another PhilIsNotOnFire video.

Just something...please...

*clears throat*

Now excuse me while I go faceplant into my bed.

***

I hear a knock at my door.

"Dan? Are you okay?"

Phil's voice.

I groan in response and roll on my bed until I'm in a sitting position. I slowly walk over to my door, where Phil awaits, unlock the door and walk back to my bed, to resume my previous position.

Phil opens the door, concern stretching across his face.

"Dan, you were fine just the other day. What changed?"

Nope.

Not gonna answer.

"Dan, please.", I feel Phil sit on the bed by my feet.

I flip over and face the ceiling, purposefully avoiding eye contact with Phil.

Neither of us says anything for a while, the silence growing between us.

"Is it about Vicky and I?", Phil says, breaking the silence.

"No. Not at all.", the sarcasm oozes from my words.

"Dan, please look at me."

Reluctantly, I sit up, locking eyes with Phil.

"Now, tell me what's on your mind."

Hr scoots closer and puts a hand on my knee.

"Do you..."

I can't say it.

Guess I'll just have to show him.

"Do I what, Da-", he's interrupted by me crashing my lips into his.

When I pull away, Phil's eyes are wide open.

"So...did you feel anything?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MWAHAHAHA


	4. Is Dan Okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter one, but Phil's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had wanted to write from both of their POV's, and so this chapter happened.
> 
> The dialogue is the exact same dialogue as from chapter one. It just has some of Phil's thoughts and such added instead of Dan's.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> (sorry that it's short!)

_Phil's POV_

"Phil! Hurry up!", I hear Dan yell down the hall, "It's almost time for his flight! What on earth are you doing anyways?!"

"I'm watering the plants, Dan. I don't want them to get hungry and die!",I yell back.

"Oh my go-PHIL! Please just hurry up! We've been trying to meet up with him for ages! And we might not get another chance too!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming.",I say as I jog up to him.

"Let's go then.",he says, running out the door.

We've been trying to meet up with Connor Franta for **AGES**.

"Come on Phil! Please hurry. We're almost to the hotel.",he yells.

"Dan, my legs are tired.", I whine.

"Come on Phil. If I can do it, you can. Now hurry! It's just up the road"

UGH.

**~At the Hotel~**

"Which way is his room, Dan?"

"I'm pretty sure it's on the second floor at the end of the right side of the hallway, but let me check."

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, unlocks it, and goes into his messages.

"He said it's room 221, Phil. Let's go."

YES! I couldn't wait to see Connor!

"221 is this way, Dan. Come on.", I said as I tried to make Dan move faster by pushing him.

"Oh NOW you want to hurry. Gosh Phil. Here's his room. Do you want to knock or should I?"

"OOH I want to knock!!"

Of course I wanted to knock. Who wouldn't?!

The door to Connor's room opened and out popped Connor.

"Hey guys!!! Come on in. I only have like an hour before I have to catch my plane, so we'd better hang out quickly."

"Thank you, Connor. That sounds great. Are we going to film those videos?", Dan asked.

"Oh but of course. We can film them sitting on the bed. Is that fine?"

"Yeah. Phil, can you grab the cameras so we can set up?"

I had been carrying the cameras the whole way here.

"Okay, Dan. Who's video are we recording first? We should probably film Connor's first so he can at least have a video before he has to go."

"Yeah. Connor, are you set up?", Dan asked.

"Yeah. Just one sec. Lemme just see if it has enough battery.", he said as he walked over to get the camera.

Which means me and Dan were left alone on the bed.

It's not like I cared if our knees were touching..

I peeked at Dan from the corner of my eye.

His face was a ghostly shade of white.

"Are you okay Dan?", I ask, concern noticeable in my voice.

"Uhhh yeah. Of course. Why?"

"You just got really pale and stopped breathing. I got worried. Everything good?"

I wonder why his face got all white..

"Yeah. Everything's good."

"Okay..just making sure."

The worry practically screamed from my words.

"I'm going to go for a quick walk.", Dan says, practically running out the door.

Something is definately up.

The question is, what?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: January 5th!!


	5. Just Accept It, Phil

_Phil's POV_

Dan had been gone for a while now. 10 minutes at the most.

Connor came back with his camera, which was fully charged, and had started talking to me in an attempt to brainstorm ideas for the videos.

I wasn't paying attention, though. I was too busy worrying about Dan.

Connor's sudden silence brought me back to reality.

"Phil, is everything okay? You seem super out of it."

Is everything okay?

"I don't know. Dan's been acting a bit weird lately, and won't tell me what's wrong."

I let out a sigh.

Connor placed a hand on my knee and squeezed it slightly, trying to comfort me.

We sat like that for a few minutes, until I heard the dinging of the lift, telling me that Dan had returned.

"I'm going to...", I said, gesturing to the door.

Connor shook his head, saying it was okay for me to go see Dan.

I quickly walked to the door and opened it, sticking my head into the hallway.

Dan was slowly walking down the hall, looking down at his shoes.

"Dan? Are you coming? We're ready to start filming."

His head jerked up and he looked at me with his sad brown eyes.

His beauty took my breath away.

His brown hair slightly curly from not being straightened this morning. His black longsleeve shirt matching the black of his jeans. Tight in all the right places. The sleeves of his shirt trailing down past his wrists, his fingers curled around the ends. His face clean of any blemishes. His mouth slightly opened from the warm smile slowly stretching up his cheeks, reaching the corners of his eyes.

"Yeah I'm coming.", he said as he walked towards me, stopping right outside the door.

"Oh my god. You're AmazingPhil!", I heard a voice say.

I turned towards the source of the voice, and my eyes were greeted by a girl that appeared to be around Dan's age, with dirt brown hair, skin as pale as mine, and striking green eyes.

"That's me!", I said, a smile stretching across my face.

A fan!

Dan squeezed past me, letting out a loud sigh, the smile long erased from his face.

I turn my attention back to Vicky.

She's staring at me.

Vicky is kind of attractive.

But Dan...

"Phil, can you wait here one second? I'm gonna go grab something. Brb!", she said, her face glowing as she interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay.", I said, curiosity getting the best of me.

Vicky smiled, unlocked her door, and shut it behind her. Leaving me in the hallway by myself. I wasn't alone for long, for Vicky returned with a small slip of paper.

"Here. It's my number.", she said blushing.

I smiled and took the paper.

"Thanks!", I said, turning to go back into Connor's room.

"Wait!", she said as she ran over to me.

She was awfully close...

I looked down at her as she looked at me.

My breath caught in my throat as she stood on her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Bye, Philly.", she said, smiling and waving as she walked into her room.

I stood there in the hallway looking down at the neatly written numbers.

543-627-0437

Reading them over and over, until they were just a mess of numbers.

I'd been out in the hall for a while.

I better go back.

I turned and walked into Connor's room, finding Dan sitting next to Connor,who was spread out, on his bed.

Dan had heard me enter the room and turned around, facing me, the sparkle in his eyes that I saw earlier, long gone, and showing no sign of return.

"What's that in your hand Phil?", the jealousy in his voice slapping me in the face.

"Oh this? Vicky gave me her number."

"That's great..", he said, sarcasm visible in his voice.

"Hey guys, we should start filming. I have to have time to pack and stuff."

"Let's.", Dan said, obviously pissed at me.

The entire time we were filming, I was lost in my own world, thinking about Dan and how beautiful he is.

_Just accept it, Phil._

_You're in love with Dan._

_You have been for a while now._

_But now Vicky's inserted herself into the picture._

_What am I going to do about it?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: January 11th


	6. Why Didn't You Just Say So?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil's POV of the last chapter

_Phil's POV_

It's been 2 days since me and Dan did the collab with Connor. And 2 days since I met Vicky. We've been talking a lot since then. I'm really starting to like her.

But Dan...

My thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of my phone.

It was Vicky.

"Hey Vicky! What's up?

"Hey, Phil, I have a little present for you! Can I come and give it to you?"

"Yeah! You can come over! I can't wait to see what you're giving me!"

"Okay! I'm heading over now. It'll be about 15 minutes until I get there, though. I'll drive as fast as I can!"

"Be careful! You don't want to get pulled over. Or worse! You could get into an accident, and then I'd never know what you got me!"

"Lol! I'll be careful. See you soon, Philly!"

"See you soo-", I started to say, but was interrupted by a voice.

That voice was Dan's.

"Hey, Phil" Dan said.

"Hey." I said, raising my hand and waving.

"Who was that, Phillykins?" I heard Vicky say.

"Oh that was just Dan."

"Lol okay! I'll see you soon!"

"Yeah. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go grab coffee or get something to eat sometime?"

"I would love to, Phil! I could come by tomorrow morning and give you the gift then. My mom just called. She needs me to help her with some errands."

"Okay, cool! See you then Vicky! Bye!"

"Bye Phillypoo!"

I let out a loud sigh.

"What was that all about, Phil?" I heard Dan say from the kitchen.

"Oh, nothing. I'm just going to go eat dinner with Vicky tomorrow at 8."

"Oh, okay." he said, voice cracking.

I turned and faced him as he was walking away from me.

I wonder what's wrong with him...

~One Day Later~

*Knock*

*Knock*

Oh my gosh! Vicky's here!

I got up and practically ran to the door, opening it so fast that the wind it produced made Vicky's hair swirl around her face.

"Hey Philly boy!" she said, smiling and seductively biting her lower lip.

I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks.

"H-hey Vicky! Come in."

I moved out of the doorway to make room for Vicky to make it past me.

I closed the door behind me and saw that Vicky was sitting on the couch smiling at me.

"I'm thirsty, Phil. Can you get me something to drink?" she said, putting on a puppy dog face.

"Yeah! I can do that." I said, smiling.

I walked into the kitchen and took a metal cup out of the cabinet.

Just realizing that I hadn't asked Vicky what she wanted to drink, I called out to her.

"Vicky, what do you want to drink? We have water and mi-AHH!"

I jumped, sending the metal cup into the air.

Vicky had come up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I yelped as we fell to the floor, her on top.

We were a mess of arms and legs, laying on the floor.

Second after second.

Minute after minute.

I didn't even know that Dan was watching us until he stomped over to a cabinet, grabbed a bowl, slammed the cabinet door, and made some cereal.

Me and Vicky watched as Dan left the kitchen, steam practically coming out of his ears.

"What's wrong with him?" Vicky asked with a snarky tone.

"I don't know..." I said as a strange feeling filled my gut.

"Oh Philly...Philly, Philly, Philly...don't worry about him. I'm here for you." Vicky said, trailing her finger along my jaw.

"Vicky I-"

"Shhhh." She said, placing a finger on my lips.

"But I-"

"Shhhhh." She said, removing her finger from my mouth and leaning to replace it with her lips.

Her lips brushed mine and I pushed her off of me.

"Vicky, I think you should go."

"Oh...okay...I'll go..." she said, standing up and leaving.

I layed there on the floor for what felt like hours when I got an idea for a video.

_Well there Phil._

_You rejected Vicky when she tried to make a move on you._

_Was that a good decision?_

**~Phil's video~**

"Hey guys! Now, today I'm going to tell you about something you've probably heard a lot about these past few days. Yes, we are dating, Vicky and I.

We've only been dating for a few days now, but I feel a connection between us.

For one, we're both very clumsy and we both have black hair! I think her hair is naturally that color though.

*chuckles*

Anyways, I also wanted to say something else...

*eyes lower towards ground*

*tears fill eyes*

Ummm I...

*clears throat and wipes eyes*

I haven't really been a good friend these past few days...

Ummm...

Me and Dan haven't been spending much time together...

I feel really bad about it too...

I uhhh...

*clears throat again*

I'm not sure if I could say this in person so...

Dan, if you're watching this...

I'm sorry..."

***

My phone vibrates, interrupting the editing of my video.

I reach over and grab my phone, clicking on the screen.

It's Dan...

He uploaded a video...

I click on the notification and turn my volume up.

"Hey Internet. So you all must have already heard about this 'Phicky' thing.

And if any of you were wondering, it is canon.

But that's not why I'm making this video.

Go to Phil's channel if you're looking for that.

The reason why I'm making this video is because I miss Phil.

In the past few days he has only said a total of 15 words to me. 14 of them were about Vicky.

I mean c'mon. I have known Phil a lot longer than she has.

And before any of you say it in the comments, I'm going to say it.

I get that they're dating and all but Phil should still be my friend, right?

I know Phil's probably not watching this, but if you are watching this Phil...

I miss you...

Like a lot.

FYI I'm still your friend, or at least I think so since we're still living together.

I just wish that we could do something together. Like make a DanAndPhilCRAFTS video or another PhilIsNotOnFire video.

Just something...please...

*clears throat*

Now excuse me while I go faceplant into my bed."

I need to talk to Dan.

***

I knock on Dan's door.

"Dan? Are you okay?" I ask

I hear a groan followed by a click of the door unlocking.

I open the door and walk into Dan's room.

He's on his bed face down.

"Dan, you were fine just the other day. What changed?"

No answer.

"Dan, please." I say, sitting on his bed by his feet.

Dan flips over and faces the ceiling, purposefully avoiding my eyes.

Neither of us says anything for a while, the silence growing between us.

"Is it about Vicky and I?" I say, breaking the silence.

"No. Not at all." he says, sarcasm oozing from his words.

"Dan, please look at me."

He sits up and looks at me.

Finally.

"Now, tell me what's on your mind." I say, scooting closer to him and putting my hand on his knee.

"Do you..."

"Do I what, Da-"

I don't get to finish my question because Dan kisses me.

Roughly.

He pulls away.

I open my eyes and see Dan sitting in front of me, scared of my reaction.

"So...did you feel anything?"

_Hell yeah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is being uploaded so late! I've been busy with school and such, so I haven't had time to upload the next chapter.
> 
> Next one should be sometime this week, though!


	7. Phase One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really really really short, sorry!!! It will all make sense later!  
> The next chapter will be up later tonight!

"Phase One is a go." the voice in my phone said.

"Roger that." I said.

I clicked my phone off and put it in my pocket.

"You got this." I whispered to myself while jogging in place.

My watch beeped, letting me know that he had left the building.

_~~~~Time to go._

I jogged around the corner of the building and smacked right into him.

_Just as planned._

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking. I didn't even see you. I'm so sorry."

"Haha it's okay mister. I wasn't paying attention either." I said, letting out a giggle as I pushed myself off of him.

_This is going swimmingly._


	8. Soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New character's thoughts??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also super short, and I apologize for that!!! All the short chapters will make sense later!!!

I've been undercover for 2 days now.

Nobody suspects a thing.

Well...

Dan does.

But he'll be taken care of.

Very soon.

That's only a minor problem.

The big problem is that Phil rejected my affection.

And THAT is not allowed.

There will be consequences.


	9. Footsteps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Dan, but this time he's tied up in a room?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are all pretty short, but I PROMISE they will make sense later.  
> The ending will also make sense too, since I'm going to be writing a second part!

_Dan's POV_

**~2 days into the future~**

I woke up in a dark room strapped to what felt like a chair.

It was cold and dark.

I heard someone move behind me.

I could hear the person walking towards me, and then stop just behind my back.

"Wh-who are you-u?" I said, voice shaking.

"Your worst nightmare."

"Where am I???" I said, struggling against the restraints.

No response.

"Tell me!!!" I screamed, spit flying out of my mouth.

I felt something cold and sharp being pressed into the skin of my neck.

"Never yell like that again. What will happen if you do? Let's just say there won't be a Philip Michael Lester anymore. Understand?"

"Yes..." I whispered slowly, trying not to get my neck sliced open.

"Good."

The knife was removed sending warmth trickling down my neck.

"Now, promise me you won't scream?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 up later tonight!


	10. The End...?

This is not the end.

Rather, it is the beginning.

The beginning of a new me.

The beginning of a new life.

The beginning of a new rule.

Vicky's rule.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing a second part after I edit this version! It will be a continuation, don't worry!  
> See you then, and thank you for reading this (pretty bad) phanfic!


End file.
